Life After Death
by IcY-x-mOcHa
Summary: When Rikku feels like her life is absolutely pointless and dead, what happens when Gippal steps in and her life is reborn?


Life After Death

"_Come on Cid's girl! You're to slow…if you don't hurry up we are gonna be late!" Gippal grabbed her hand and ran to her house.  
_

"_Enn, Mnod ob!(_ _Ahh, Shut up) And call me Rikku! You big meannie…It's not like anything's gonna happen…" He stopped and turned around to look at her. She only looked at the floor. He stared at her for awhile and she started to squirm. "What is it?" Then he smiled._

"Nothing…now come on, you know Cid would KILL me if he knew you were with me alone not watched…He'd get the wrong idea and through a fit! Even if it IS just a small dinner. Cid'm ky."(Lets go) She nodded and followed him. They turned at a familiar alley where they could get home quicker than the normal way. Then suddenly a tall man grabbed Rikku from behind.

"Gippal! Nicb li!"(Help me!) she yelled. She suddenly started crying. Gippal turned around immediately and his face changed from a kind one to a face that could instantly kill someone by just looking at it.

"Zned ehi ayo tyurk zudn nih!( _What are you doing with her) Cid nih ky!(Let her go!)" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The man just laughed and started to slowly walk away. "Didn't you hear me! Let Rikku GO!" The man just continued walking not even flinching. "Pemdeht!(Bastard)" Gippal charged at him unarmed and then suddenly the man took out a knife and stabbed him in his eye._

"NOOO! GIPPAL!" Rikku cried and wiggled to free from the man's grasp but failed.

Gasp Rikku threw the covers from over her head. '_That dream again…_' she thought to herself. '_But why am I remembering it now of all times?'_ She held her heart and breathed in slowly. It was the dream of when Gippal lost his eye when she was 11. It still haunted her and she always told herself it was her fault that happened to him. She took a shower and got dressed. She now wore a white bikini top and her skirt was white with yellow, orange, and red material flowing from the back and sides of it. Her gloves that went to her upper arm were white, and her scarf and bandana were also white. She still wore her hair in a ponytail with braids in it. She wore large silver hoop earrings and a lot of silver bracelets. Rikku's shoes were now high-heel white sandals and tied all the way up her legs. The new look started right after Tidus came back and she decided to have a new life. She was now back home with her father and Brother. She really didn't have a choice because Yuna obviously wanted some "alone" time with Tidus, and Paine went to help Nooj and Baralai somewhere. Thinking how everyone had a purpose in life made her sad. Once she was dressed she went outside of her tent and walked about like she always did. She really didn't feel like eating because of her sudden depression. Sigh "Is there NOTHING of me to do? Dnum pudim puk duli..."(This bites big time) She went to the nearby oasis, sat down, and put her feet in the water. Rikku stared at the water until her thoughts were interrupted.

"My, my, my, Why isn't it Cid's girl? How ya been?" He smirked while she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just fine Gippal…" She continued to stare at the water and avoid eye contact with him. He stared in astonishment. '_She's not even gonna correct me for calling her Cid's Girl? Hmm…_'

"Rikku… zned'm zhyrk? (what's wrong?)" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, and then quickly looked away. She saw…worry in his eye, which was sort of weird. He didn't show it that often. She heard him sit by her, but continued to stare at the oasis. "Seriously Rikku, what's on your mind?" He turned to look at her the same time she did. They both stared into each others eyes for awhile until Gippal heard her sigh.

"Gippal…" He looked at her quizzically. Then she raised her hands to his face and started to caress it and move her fingers all of his face while she looked sad. He flinched for a second then just sat there silently and let her do as she pleased, wanting to find out what she was up to. '_Her hands are so soft' _he thought sigh "Gippal…"

"Aien?" (yeah?) He said softly. She looked at him in his eye, while her other hand outlined his eye patch as she frowned. "Was it that dream again?" She nodded slowly. "Aww, you don't have to dwell on that…plus if I wasn't hurt and you didn't scream, we probably wouldn't even alive. It's okay I can deal with not being able to see outta one eye." He winked but she didn't smile. Gippal frowned also. "That's not all…is it?" Rikku nodded a 'no'. "Then what is it?"

Sigh "Rydnurk…that's what… rydnurk."(Nothing) He looked at her weirdly. "I mean there's nothing for me to do! I am stuck here with my father…I'm almost 18 and I'm not doing ANYTHING at all…all of my friends are having fun and living out a-a _life_ while I'm here…alone and bored. I wasn't meant to be in one place all the time. I'm a hyper crazy girl that needs adventure! It's driving me insane. I told Cid this and he just laughed and said it would pass…but I want to leave here now! I can't wait any longer. I feel…trapped…" Then she cried on Gippal's shirt while he patted her head. After awhile of silence he spoke.

"Are you really that bored?" She nodded. He smiled. "You wanna leave?" She nodded frantically. Gippal laughed this time. "Okay, wanna come work for me at Djose?" She looked up and gave him a big smile and hugging him tight. "Whoa slow down, we gotta ask Cid first." He helped her up and then pulled her close to him "Pod uw ayo zerre kid ecc scymi, ayo ser zeud orduc zi ehi ed Djose, znir zi'hi ecyri." (But if you wanna get all close, you can wait until we are at Djose, when we're alone) He smirked wildly. As she blushed.

"Gippal! Ayo lierrui! U zyoct rifih ty dned, ert uw ayo dnurg mylidnurkm kyrre nebbir, dnir u zyr'd syli ed ecc!"( You meannie! I would never do that, and if you think somethings gonna happen, then I won't come at all) She stomped off angrily.

"Aww, but Cid's girl. E fyc uhmo bmyoehk…please come with me!" (I was only playing)He pouted and followed her off to Cid's tent.

"Zned ty ayo gutm zerd?"(What do you kids want?) Cid said not evening looking at them. Gippal and Rikku just stared at each other and then looked back at Cid.

"Well, since I'm not doing anything here pops, Gippal thought I could go to Djose to help him out over there…is that okay?" _Silence…_Cid slowly turned around and glared at Gippal while I heard him gulp. I'm guessing he was sorta, nervous, haha he should be.

"What in the blazes…ARE YOU NUTS RIKKU? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LET **YOU **GO WITH **HIM**! U tyr'd gryz zned ni'cc ty dy ayo znir ayo koam ehi ecyri zudn iesn ydnih." (I don't know what he'll do to you when you guys are alone with each other)Gippal squinted when he heard him say that. "What do you not like being here with your old man…?" He stopped him he saw Rikku's fist tighten up. "Huh?"

"Daddy! I can't believe you, after all these years Gippal has helped us you accuse him for doing something you don't even know is true! I know Gippal _might_ be a 'ladies man', but he's done so much for us and you know it. I'm not a little girl anymore so I think I should move out to try to figure out what I want to do in my life. Plus…U nefi ry cuwi nihi...i'm just stuck here being a daddy's girl mopping about like some idiot…I want to go. Daddy please let me go! It should be my choice not yours!"(I have no life here) Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back because she didn't want to show how vulnerable she was. Cid stood there shocked. She had _never _yelled at him before. 'Maybe she's right' he thought. After Gippal's uncomfortable glances between Father and daughter, Cid spoke up.

"Fine…" he mumbled. "I guess its okay, if you _REALLY _want it that bad. I can't stop you anyways, you would find someway or another to go away. So have fun kiddo." He nudged her on the head and smile. "And boy, take care of my little girl, yh riqd duli u mii ayo, ayo zyr'd cyyg dni meli. Bye!" (or next time I see you, you won't look the same) He waved to them and walked out of his tent to do his regular business. Gippal glared at the tent's entrance for awhile before looking back to a giggling Rikku. He smiled and said.

"What's so funny Cid's girl?" he then changed his smile into a smirk and the notice of her eyes widening.

"Nuh, uh, uh." She pointed a finger in front of his face and waved it around. "You can't call me Cid's girl anymore." He looked at her quizzically. She laughed. "Yeah you can't you know why." He shook his head to indicate 'no'. "Because," she whispered. "You're taking care of me which means I'm Gippal's kuhc now."(girl) She smiled sweetly at him. She heard him laugh at her and frowned. "What?"

" Haha. WOW! I didn't know you were the forceful type to say who you want to be with, even though that was a weird way of doing it. But, I do give you credit for having the guts. Most girls can just stare at me much more than try to talk to me." He laughed more.

"Argh! Dned'm ryd zned U lierd!(That's not what I meant) I just mean you have to find a new nickname for me!" He looked at her in the eyes as she looked into his eye. She heard him say 'hmm' and then felt a gloved finger under her chin. "Huh?" He moved in dangerously close to her face and said.

"Oh! I know...i'll call you, Ri Ri!" She didn't seem to like this name which made him feel a sudden wave of success. He smirked at her.

"Fine…" she whispered. But you can only call me that if I get to call you Gippy." He gave her a disgusted look and she laughed hysterically. "Ha ha, what?"

"Ahh…no. Let's NOT call me that. Ud degim ezea la lercurimm ert hourm dni miqurimm." (It takes away my manliness and ruins the sexiness)

"Aww, but I love it! It sounds very cute…I'll let you call me Ri Ri if you let me call you Gippy! Haha it's too adorable! Please?" She pouted at him then giggled. The angelic smile of her's made him change his mind and stop for a second to adore her. That's when he realized he was starting to like her. But the question was, did he already like her before that and he was hiding it from himself? '_Yes'_ he said to himself. After awhile he smiled like he was the happiest man in the world. Not every man had a cute nickname and a extremely hot girl to go with it. Especially when that hot girl was going to live with you for awhile. 'I love my life.' He thought to himself.

"Okay, you can call me Gippy, Ri Ri. It's not that bad, I agree with you." He gave her a big smile again and laughed. She had NEVER seen him like this before, looking so happy and-and absolutely…handsome. She watched him walk out of Cid's tent with a big smile on his face, which made her extremely happy. She skipped after him and skipped backways facing him. "Heya Ri Ri." He smiled even more.

"Heya Gippy…" She continued to skip backwards not caring where she was heading. Suddenly she tripped over a rock and started to fall. She closed her eyes waiting for her to feel the sand under her, but didn't. When she didn't feel it, she slowly opened her eyes. "Zned?" (what) She meet a green swirly eye. He just held her close.

"I wouldn't want my little Ri Ri to get hurt would I? I'm protecting you now Cid's formal girl." She didn't move. '_He didn't even smirk_?' she thought. '_Is he…okay? Why is he being so nice to me all the sudden?_' She stared at him for awhile waiting for when he would let her go. But he didn't. She blushed madly and pushed herself away from him.

"Tee hee…thanks Gippy! You saved me back there. Now let's go to my room and pack shall we?" She walked off to her room with Gippal following closely behind. When they arrived at her room, she pulled out a suitcase and opened up a few drawers. "So what do you think I should take with me?" Silence. She heard Gippal sit down in her chair and felt him staring at her. She turned around and meet his gaze. "Ehi ayo...ygea?" (Are you…okay?) He laughed for a second and just shrugged. "Did I do anything? You've NEVER been quiet around me before unless you were upset or in love… Which one is it?" His eyes widened and he stared at her. 'How did she know!' he thought to himself.

"Well you, could say that. Hehehe." He looked away from her.

"Ohhhh you love someone! Who is it!" She smiled, but inside she was crying.

" I would tell ya…but then I would have ta kill ya." He winked at her and saw her face redded.

"Aww but that's no fun! I wanna know, I wanna know!" She jumped over to him and grabbed him arm and shook it. "Pretty please?" Rikku pouted. He chuckled.

"Hmm…I don't know. If only you promise _not_ to tell." She jumped up with excitement and nodded a 'yes'. "Alright then…" They looked into each other's eyes for awhile until she broke the silence.

"Come on Gippy! Tell me already!" He closed in on her. "Gippal, what are you…doing?" He was about half an inch from her face until…

"Umm…nope I ain't gonna tell ya. Dyy pet ." (Too bad.) He smirked. Rikku got frustrated and stomped her foot on the ground.

"FINE THEN! If you won't I'll find out by myself! Hmph." She turned to her dresser and started to pull out other bikini's and skirts and other things that would complete her wardrobe. She stuffed them into a suitcase not caring if they were folded or if they would even all fit. Gippal just observed her and put a smile on his face. "Okay I'm done." She walked outta her tent, but Gippal stayed put in her chair. Rikku realized her wasn't behind her and yelled back into there. "Lusa uh ymnayto!" (Come on already) He quickly stood up and exited her room. She grinned at him and he did the same. "Let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah let's go, Bnehlacc." (princess) He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the airship.


End file.
